Weepy Willows
by i kissed a guy and he liked it
Summary: A couple on their way to a party. unintendingly stumbles across Weepy Willows. A place where nothing lives and no one makes it out alive. T/G. My second story please review.


Weepy Willows by Lamby and Hemmy

It was a dark, scary night. The wind blew triumphantly as the raindrops clattered against the windshield. The lightning clattered against the sky as the thunder roared in anguish. Troy sighed as he adjusted the rearview mirror,

"Storm's not holding up" he said matter of factly

Gabriella grumbled as she gave up fiddling with her phone. She released an aggravated sigh as she snapped her phone shut.

"I can't get a stupid signal" she mumbled under her breath as she stared dejectedly at her watch, "7: 45. We're late" she glared angrily at her husband.

"Well Mr-1-Know-Everything, where exactly are we?" She said sarcastically throwing a sly glance in her husband's direction. Agitated, Troy took his eyes off the road and looked annoyingly at his wife,

"We're getting there, don't worry. I'll get us to the party" Gabriella rolled her eyes, folded his arms across her chest and stared outside at the pitch dark.

"Yeah get us to the middle of nowhere maybe"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

It had been over an hour now and there was nothing in sight. Gabriella slouched in her seat as James stared intently at the road. It had been a good while without seeing a single soul or anything living for that matter. The trees seemed to twist together as they drove further down the twisted, winding path. Men and their detours. Gabriella sat up as they came towards a rusted creepy sign.

"Weepy Willows?" Gabriella muttered as the sign tumbled to the ground. The wind died down and seemed to whisper a sad tale; the trees were still making the silence even more eerie. A solitary figure stood near the sign. When they came to a stop at the gas pump, Gabriella, startled by the figure, urged Troy to go on. Troy objected saying they needed the gas and alighted from the vehicle. The silhouette shuffled closer and when it finally stepped into the light, Troy was fright stricken. The silhouette turned out to be an old woman, frail and bent with age, her eyes as big as saucers remained fixed on Troy, Her face was a mole field, her hand were bony and shook as she held them up and pointed at him and said in a raspy voice,

"Go away. You are in great danger"

Gabriella, who had been staring at the woman in wide eyed terror, screamed at Troy to get in the car but he ignored her and went to tend to the gas. The lady then screamed as if she were in pain and looked about her frantically,

"You must leave now! They're coming, they're coming!" She looked at Troy then Gabriella and then vanished with a blood curdling scream and smoke. Troy jumped into the car, gunned the engine and peeled out of the gas station. They were going nearly 100 mph when they heard a loud pop! The car swerved uncontrollably with James struggling to keep it in control. It spun wildly before hitting a tree. Though not hurt the couple was clearly traumatized and needed to get going soon. Troy got out and went to see to the tyres. After inspecting the damages he went to the back, got the spear tyre and then went to work trying to fix the tyre. Gabriella tried frustratingly to get a signal when he felt the car shake slightly.

Troy had suddenly thrown himself over the front of the car screaming and grabbing at the air and the slippery car. The whole car was shaking violently and Gabriella helplessly sat staring wide eyed terror at her husband, who was screaming for help. Suddenly the car leaned sharply to one side and Troy was yanked off and dragged into the woods.

Gabriella sat glued to her seat, she had to get out. But how? What ever was in those woods would surely be coming back for her. She sat her head between her knees when she heard a loud thump and a terrified scream escaped her lips. Troy's severed had been thrown onto the car. His blue eyes stared intently at her, his hair saturated with blood and his mouth open as if to stream, blood trickled from his neck leaving a bloody trail on the windshield. Gabriella scrambled out of the car. The thick night engulfed her and she turned and ran swiftly in the opposite way from which they came. The trees bent into the road and the wind rustled the leaves making eerie sounds. It pushed hard against hair trying to hold her back, swirling her hair, causing the winter clothes she wore feel like a lone night gown. She could swear she heard footsteps pounding behind her and hear a light musical laughter that sent chills down her spine but when she turned she saw nothing. Finally she got to the gas station and she ran to the door and banged loudly, screaming for help. The foot steps came closer, louder, faster until they drowned out her banging and vibrated loudly in her air. The sound swelled and then died as quiet as the wind. She heard her name call and she slowly turned and looked about her then an involuntary gasp escaped her lips.

Troy stood by the porch, his clothes were torn and there were visible wounds all over his body, his head was back on his body and his leg twisted at an odd angle. He held his hand out and beckoned to her. Her feet felt like lead and her heart raced at a hundred miles per hour sounding loud in her ear,

"T-T-Troy" she managed to stutter.

An evil smile spread across his face, "Yes it's me Gabby, me, Troy, your husband" The sound of his voice sent eerie chills down her spine, "Come Tracey", he said opening his arms wide, "I'm sorry for scaring you, but I can make it all better"

Unwillingly she edged forward and he held her in an iron grip. "Who did this to you?" she asked the tears that had started to fall burned her cheek. He bent and licked them away. She swallowed thickly, "Troy let me go"

"Why?" He whined

"Troy let me go. Now!" She ordered

His smile darkened and he tighten his grip. "Make me" he threatened. She struggled effortlessly against his hold until exhausted she broke down and cried pleadingly,

"Please! Let me go! I'm sorry. I don't even know what I did but I'm sorry"

"Like I said Gabby" Troy said as he pushed her hair from her face. Her knees buckled under the weight and she trembled all over. His bloody hands closed menacingly around her throat.

"Nice. Very nice." And then he yanked and her whole world died in a soft evil laugh.

**A/N: yeah I know kinda of a suckish ending** but** please tell me what you think. It's my second story and I'm kinda excited. Plz review plz, plz, plz. Until next time stay in school, brush your teeth, do a crazy dance and shampoo a hobo. XD**


End file.
